


It Might Be You

by EmpressVegah



Series: Love Without Borders - 365 Days of USUK [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dense Alfred, Friendship/Love, Hopeless Romantic Alfred, M/M, Romance, Searching for True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressVegah/pseuds/EmpressVegah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred searches for his true love, not realizing true love is in the form of his best friend, Arthur. <br/>Partner fic of "Saved the Best For Last".</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Might Be You

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble entry for the USUK 2014 Drabble Calendar project in Tumblr (September 29th, 2014).

“I’m sorry Alfred. I… I don’t love you.”

And yet another heartbreak for Alfred F. Jones.

He didn’t even know how many times he had believed this latest person was the one. All his life, he just wanted somebody who would love him the way he wanted to be loved – somebody whom he could share his life with forever. But now he felt like an absolute idiot for believing every single time. The words rang around his head as he walked out from the café (Starbucks, of all places) where his heart got broken yet again. At least, Natalya was honest enough to tell him two weeks into their relationship. Well, he actually didn’t know if it was kind of her to lead him on just to make Ivan jealous. He also didn’t know if her plan was effective at all.

Naïve fool, that was what Arthur would tell him once they see each other. He felt a lump stuck on his throat. What could he say to Arthur this time?

‘Hi, Arthur. It seems that my heart just got broken yet again. I think I need you right now.’ As if that would work out perfectly. Arthur would have another lecture for him once he heard his latest romance woes. But only after comforting his sad, broken heart. As usual.

Sometimes, he wondered why Arthur never got fed up with him. He always kept crawling back to his best friend, bringing his broken heart for Arthur to mend. Every single time.

The tall American could only keep the humor his situation brought him for a little while before his mood spiraled downwards, and the heartbreak that he was intellectualizing moments ago now felt so real he couldn’t understand why it would always hurt this much. He should be used to this, right?

Alfred was vaguely aware where his feet were taking him. Even the weather seemed to sense his mood, and the dark skies opened and poured rain all over the city, drenching him and the pavement he was walking on. He welcomed the cold as much as he welcomed the rain, so maybe he could pretend that the wetness on his face was because of the rain alone.

But when Alfred found himself knocking on a very familiar door, he knew that whoever opened it would give him the comfort he badly needed right now. He could take any lecture from Arthur, as long as the man was there. His best friend. The one whom he could be with at his weakest point, and yet never rejected him.

Seeing Arthur’s worried face lit something within Alfred, but it was overpowered by the comfort he felt when Arthur guided him inside his house. He felt like a child when Arthur dried his hair off, and he subconsciously noted that maybe his misery reflected in his eyes because Arthur’s tone changed and he pulled him into his arms. The embrace was awkward because of their height, but that simple gesture opened the gates of his heart and he cried against Arthur’s shoulder, telling him everything that had happened that day.

He felt Arthur’s hold on him tightened, rubbing soothing on his back, and somehow Alfred knew that Arthur wouldn’t leave him.

The distraction Arthur offered worked like magic. In the middle of the night, when they were huddled in bed together, Alfred lay awake as he listened to Arthur’s soft breathing. Somehow the pain had lessened – it didn’t hurt as much, and he shifted his eyes to look at Arthur’s sleeping face.

Arthur was his best friend of eleven years. They had been through a lot, and yet they were still together like this. Arthur had been there for him all these years. And even if Arthur lectured him about his habits and bad decisions, he never did leave. Alfred never felt rejected.

All Alfred wanted was someone he could share his life with.

Blue eyes widening in realization as the pieces finally, finally fell into place, Alfred stared back at Arthur’s sleeping face, as if seeing him for the first time, as if all his life’s questions were answered in that single moment.

Alfred left Arthur’s home feeling hope sprout in his chest, but he had to be sure that it wasn’t just the pain of losing someone yet again made him think of that possibility.

* * *

Three months had passed by, and Alfred had thoroughly assessed himself and his feelings within those months. And he was certain that everything he ever wanted in life was found in that person.

This time, he was sure of his feelings. This wasn’t a quick jump into a relationship. Alfred had reflected a lot, something which he didn’t often do, but for him, he would.

But his confidence for his own feelings weren’t a match for the uncertainty he felt towards Arthur’s answer as he lay his head on his best friend’s lap, thinking of ways to tell him of his epiphany and the little request that could change both of their lives — positively or negatively, Alfred would never know. Unless he asked.

Taking a deep breath, he got up from Arthur’s lap and sat up, facing Arthur. His best friend looked at him, obviously wondering what the seriousness was all about though he didn’t see a little bit of fear in those irises. Hoping that somehow everything would end well, Alfred looked into the lovely green eyes and said, “I found the one I would spend my life with.” His voice was firm, yet laced with nervousness. He took his phone and tapped his screen to life, showing Arthur his personal favorite picture of the Brit.

“Arthur, I…” Alfred swallowed and squeezed Arthur’s hand. “I haven’t realized that I’ve loved you all these years. You are the one I rely on, the one I fully trust, and the one I’ve shared all my dreams with. Arthur, will you… Will you let me love you?”

All his best friend gave him was a nod before his arms were full of Arthur Kirkland, squeezing his middle so hard he almost couldn’t breathe. But that was okay.

He had Arthur to share his life with.


End file.
